


Minigames

by DemonNextDoor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonNextDoor/pseuds/DemonNextDoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various oneshots for my other story Start New Game<br/>Not part of the main series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween

???

It's finally Halloween. Out of all the holidays that were ripped off, this one has to be my favourite. I used to love it before this whole apocalypse began. Man what a disaster… Wondering who I am? I'm the Original Creator. My name is Jinx and today I'll be telling you a story. This is the story of what the assholes that destroyed a good half of this universe before saving it, did for Halloween. It was quite a disaster, my god Mallory made a bad decision bringing this group here. Anyways on with the story.

This was on an especially dark Halloween night. I don’t really know how that works either, I mean that psycho destroyed the day and night system so it's permanently night time but whatever.

"Holy motherfucking fuck! It's Halloween!!" yelled Cyanide as she ran for the door.

"Trick or treating!" yelled Lucifer.

"Aren't you both like 600 something?" asked Natallia.

"Well we look 20" replied Cyanide.

"I think she meant that you're way too old" added Noire.

"Motherfucker it's free candy, you're never too old for free candy. As Cyanide said, we look 20. Also there are tons of spell that can change how you look, we can just go looking like 12 year olds." said Lucifer as he also headed to the door.

And with that they both snapped their fingers materializing cat ears, and tails and walking out the door. A bit lazy with the costumes for powerful immortal magic users…

 

1 Hour Later

"An apple for you, a banana for you, a pack of grapes for you, a bag of celery…" Oh this isn't gonna go well.

"Who the fuck hands out celery?" asks Lucifer as they walk away from the weird lady's house.

"I know right, we should burn her house down. That or summon the tentacle plant monster." replied Cyanide.

"We should burn her house down, I want to save the tentacle plant monster for someone especially disgusting. Like if we find someone that that's handing out pencils or some shit." said Lucifer.

"Alright then, fire it is." Replied Cyanide, snapping her fingers and setting the whole house on fire.

 

Back At The Hotel

"I feel like we shouldn’t have let them go trick or treating" said Natallia.

"I doubt anyone could have really stopped them from going" said Noire.

"I feel like we should turn on the news and wait for them to get banned from Halloween Town"

"With any luck they won't go trick or treating in this town. I mean they _can_ teleport"

 

In The Middle Of Nowhere

Cyanide suddenly thought of a great idea "We should play a prank"

"Like what?" asked Lucifer, who was in the middle of summoning the plant dragon on a house that was giving out celery sticks.

"You know how last time we were in the Magic Research Institute building they had that thing that did the thing? We should load the thing with glitter, it would blow glitter through all the vents."

"That’s surprisingly tame of you. Seriously. No fire?"

"Who said it was gonna be _normal_ glitter, I found a spell that makes it burst into very colourful flames and various other fiery effects whenever we want."

"When the fuck did you find spell like that?"

"When I was at the library, a little after I woke up but before I ate all those flowers."

"Well I wanna see that."

 

Half An Hour Later

Oh that is some cool looking fire. Turns out it burns rainbow colours and the glitter had a bit of a firework effect too. She's a fucking genius if she can make that, it's too bad that wizard school kicked her out, yes she burned the school down, but now they can't add her name to their list of graduates. Their loss.

 

Back At The Hotel

_BREAKING NEWS REPORT_

_2 suspects were seen leaving shortly after the glitter that had flooded the building suddenly ignited and shooting colourful sparks. Witnesses say that they really need to fix security for that building seeing as it has been robbed at least 3 times a week this month. They also say that they saw the two suspects heading towards the council building, yeah that buildings not gonna survive, it gets robbed at least twice as much as the Magic Institute. For such important places you would think they would have better security._

"Well they’ve done something insane, things should calm down after that" said Mallory who had been reading up until that point.

"I'm surprised by how fast you’ve gotten used to those two" Noire pointed out.

"Well you did help clear some things up. I have a few ideas for ways I can thank you for it♥"

"Alright and that’s my cue to leave" said Natallia before she ran out the door.

 

Long story short they thought the Research Institute was the worst of what was going to happen. They were so wrong. Don’t believe me? Here's some of the headlines the next day.

3 Liquor Stores Robbed, All Stolen Goods Replaced By Potion That Turns Drinker Into Giraffes

Frogs Rained Down On The Ashes Of Magic Research Institute

Gates Of Hell Open Up In Local Park, Thousands Of Butterflies Come Through And Eat Everyone At Park


	2. Why Cyanide's Hair Is Bright Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder why Cyanide's hair is bright green when the rest of her family is brunnette?

A **Long** Time Ago, Wizard School

Gods, that class was so boring. How could I skip 3 years and still know all of this stuff. Holy hell, I wonder if I should just drop out. It's all too easy. I hate everyone here. The people in charge of this school are up to something big too. I wonder if I should stop them and save everyone from whatever it is or just escape and leave everyone for dead? Why did my parents have to bring me here? I'm pretty sure everyone's scared of me even though I've never done anything to them. Those deaths were all accidents. And it's not like this school doesn't have a mortality rate anyways.

"Hey, if you keep glaring at those girls over there they might burst into flames" says Dice, my 'familiar'. Another thing I shouldn’t have been able to summon yet. Hehe, maybe I'm the chosen one. "Don’t you have that thing you were working on?" they ask.

That’s right, I wanted to see if I could dissolve the seal on the door to the 13th basement. I hope nobody found my little workshop.

 

In The Secret 2nd Attic

Now, the secret door should be through the fireplace. Another thing I was never taught, how to see through illusions. Then again, this might just be because the person that made this one clearly didn’t know what fire was supposed to look like. Last time someone near me caught fire, the fire went up, not down through the ground, and last time that happened was in class yesterday. Which also wasn’t my fault. How was I supposed to know that she was an idiot? An annoying, flammable idiot.

 

In The Secret Room

Alright, next is 5 spoons of Diamond Dust, and then the catalyst.

I was putting in the Diamond Dust when "HEY I COPIED OFF OF YOU ON THE TEST AND I FAILED!! WHAT THE HELL!" yells some unimportant dumbass from behind me.

 I guess I should acknowledge them before they attract too much attention. I turn around and say "Wow, so you didn’t feel like something was wrong when the time was almost up and I didn’t write anything? _Way to go genius_ "

Then this idiot somehow decided that it would be a good idea to walk up and push me into my table. The exact one that’s covered in all the magic ingredient I stole from the ingredients room. "Hey dumbass, watch it! You almost knocked a bunch of ingredients into my potion!"

"Oh really? You mean like this?" he says before dumping the entire tray of ingredients into the potion. Oh gods. I look at the beaker and see that it's starting to shake. Seeing this I started running for the exit.

"Oh? Is the child of Satan and Death running away from a fight?!" yells the idiot. Holy hell, I don't even have time to call him an idiot.

Then the potion explodes.

.

.

.

The first thing I see when I wake up is blood. Then fire. I slowly sit up and look around the room and see that the whole room is destroyed, and that the edge of my sleeve is on fire. I was about to get up and leave when one of the teachers showed up "Oh my god, what did you do to your hair?!" she asked.

Wow, I mean there's blood everywhere and I'm on fire, but the _important_ thing is obviously my _hair_. Since I didn’t feel like dealing with this, I just teleport home for the day.

 

At Home

"Oh my gods, Candice what did you do to your hair?!" asked my mum"

At that point I just teleport up to my room and head into my bathroom with a pair of scissors to cut out the parts that got burdened in the fire. I turn to the mirror and suddenly understand why people were freaking out. My hair was bright green! Almost the exact same shade as my eyes. Then my mum appeared behind me and asked "Do you need my help changing it back?"

"No, I like it, I think I'll keep it. For however long it lasts anyways" I answer.

"Alright. I don’t know exactly what you did, but it should fade in a few months"

 

5 Years Later

"I guess it's permanent" says my mum, sipping her tea.

"What is?" I ask.

"That hair colour" answers my dad.

"I could change it back, but I actually like it this way" I say.

"It suits you" says my mum.


End file.
